How to Successfully Land a Toad on Jupiter
"How to Successfully Land a Toad on Jupiter" is a song by 404 off of his twelfth studio album, Butchazarkagan. Lyrics Social issues A pitch black hole You're fucking wrong And I am too The politics of gender Let's talk about gender-benders Let's talk about people who don't give a fuck about their genders Well she's a San Diego girl The kind that really rocks my world The kind that takes off her clothes The kind that nobody knows And all the tough-ass muthafuckas gonna make her all theirs It's just as puny as the white strip in her hair And she's somethin' that a knight can come and rescue from a dragon And we will always defend her and defend all of her actions If you took one look at me, I act like none, I'm just the same One of you is fuckin' playin' up your actions just for fame You're the master of the universe, sex symbol in a game Just for daring to be me I have to work to clear my name Well, why do you never answer when I call you on the phone? Why did you have to go and leave me all alone? Fuckin' Jerry isn't masculine, he got nothin' on me I could do a hundred sit-ups in a minute of P.E. Can't you see that everybody wants to be you but nobody wants to see you 'round? When you're blocking out the fuckin' sun with your guns of 60 fuckin' pounds And it may be real impressive, but nobody looks impressed In a city full of boulders, the rock stands out the best Now I'm not sayin' that I'm any better, or that I deserve any more than you But if you never sought the competition, then I wouldn't even fuckin' argue You fit the part real well, and I have to give you that But all these girls and boys don't give a shit, and this ain't no fuckin' act Now that I'm livin' it up Now that I finally grew up I have to pay the price You and I look around town See that there's nothin' around Nothin' but basic shit Expressin' however you want Dresses are fine if you flaunt Be what you wanna be But you step over the line Cross over into their side You are not feminine I did not make up the rules Culture is the one to choose God, this shit's petty, and We are the ones who will lose No matter progress is made Progress don't give a fuck Well, he's a Pennsylvania guy The kind of guy who never cries The kind of guy to treat a girl The kind that nobody heard And I'm expected to accept the kind of shit I do not care What fuckin' hairstyle or fuckin' clothes you wear If you adhere to activists who claim to know it's your intent We got people just tryin' to pay their fuckin' rent Macho macho macho macho Macho macho macho macho Ladylike and ladylike And ladylike and ladylike and I just wanna live See what will happen All you activists Aren't helpin' shit Chromosomes are all Expression comes from law All you ma's and pa's Children are all pawns Gender is a talking point, who fuckin' cares who plays with toys? Who fuckin' cares about the girls? Who fuckin' cares about the boys? Who fuckin' cares about tradition? Who fuckin' cares 'bout your religion? Who fuckin' cares 'bout feminism? Who fuckin' cares but grown-up children? Category:Songs